


受伤的崽崽（补发车）

by faner



Category: One Director
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faner/pseuds/faner
Summary: 这里  帆儿啊感谢阅读如果喜欢，请老福特点个心心
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Kudos: 8





	受伤的崽崽（补发车）

看着脸上还有点不耐烦的龄龄，大楠按捺不住怒气了，当下就把龄龄扑到在沙发上，封住龄龄的嘴巴开始狂风暴雨般的肆虐。  
气急败坏的大楠现在觉得龄龄身上的衣服就是一道道阻碍，粗暴的扯开，袒露在外面的小麦色肌肤被大楠微凉的手掌盖上还有些瑟缩。扒光了龄龄，大楠一用力，就把龄龄翻了个个儿，让龄龄跪在地上，上身趴在沙发上，没有过多的前戏，大楠按压着入口处的褶皱，能插进去一根手指了，就发狠的猛一挺身，全部进入了龄龄。  
“啊！”龄龄大叫一声。“疼，你怎么跟个畜生似的！”心如止水的龄龄也气急败坏了。  
听着语气还很狂，大楠伸手就在龄龄的屁股上用力的打了一巴掌，“放松点，疼，疼就对了，让你长个记性！”  
没给龄龄继续反驳的机会，大楠就开始了运动，毫不留情的抽插着。无力抗拒的龄龄只能大口的喘着气，报复般的暗暗用着力，更加紧了大楠。结果又是一巴掌，火辣辣的感觉让龄龄觉得屁股更惨了。  
“让你放松你听不懂啊，怎么想把我夹断啊。”大楠没好气的冲着龄龄说。  
强烈的撞击，穴口撕裂般的痛，体内肆虐的抽动，让龄龄不一会就满头大汗，双手紧抓着沙发的边缘，眉头紧皱的痛哼着。  
“ 疼，楠楠，真的疼，我知道错了，你轻点。”龄龄看着刚不过大楠，只能卑微的说着软话。  
“怎么，现在知道错了，你错哪了啊？不都说了么，你就是朋友，我没必要生气么，显得我多小气啊。”大楠见龄龄认错了，趁机抓着话口不放过龄龄。  
“没，是我错了，我过分，你一点不小气。我以后和她保持距离。我再也不敢了，你轻点，好楠楠。”  
“你这就是不给你点颜色你就不长记性，就不知道自己有主吗，还跟人家小姑娘勾勾搭搭，也不说考虑一下我的感受，你个没心没肺的。”大楠说一句用力撞击一下，龄龄都快坚持不住了，整个人都感觉要被拆散架了，无力的趴在沙发上，双手抓着沙发抓得指节都泛白了。  
“我记住了，我长记性了，你就饶了我吧。”龄龄说这话的时候眼眶已经红了，眼角还噙着一滴泪。  
看着这梨花带雨的样子，大楠才心软了。身下的力道轻了些，慢慢律动着，缓过来的龄龄逐渐也有了不一样的感觉，渐渐的取代疼痛的是在尾椎上慢慢升起的酥麻的快感。嘴里的痛哼声也变了味道，带着甜腻的喘息声从唇边溢了出来。  
听着变了调的喘息，大楠脸上也没那么严肃了，嘴角扬了起来。俯身搂住了龄龄，让彼此之间贴合的更紧。吻着龄龄的蝴蝶骨，双手揉捏着胸前的两颗茱萸，龄龄则向后仰着喘着粗气，二人像交颈鸳鸯一样黏在一起。  
本暴躁的局面又演变成了满是粉红泡泡的暧昧场景，喘息声在屋里回荡，玻璃上是二人动作的剪影。  
无意间看见自己影子的龄龄一瞬间也被自己兴奋迎合的样子惊到了，身体也更加敏感了，整个人温度升高，皮肤都不是粉色而变成了红色。察觉到龄龄变化的大楠看见窗户上的影子变得愈发兴奋了，抱紧龄龄就加快了律 动。  
“龄龄，你看你好美啊。”大楠感叹道。  
龄龄被调戏的更不敢抬头了，整个人埋在沙发里，看着无论做多少次害羞的龄龄，大楠开心的笑出了声，然后凑近了龄龄，去吻着龄龄肉嘟嘟的脸，进入了冲刺阶段。  
“嗯——”龄龄一声闷哼，身体已经被滚烫的精液填满，身体都出了一层薄汗。  
“龄龄以后都这么乖就好了。”大楠满脸笑意的说。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里 帆儿啊  
> 感谢阅读  
> 如果喜欢，请老福特点个心心


End file.
